Too Late
by Reaka
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a girl badly injured in the forest, and he discovers she's a friend of Inuyasha's. Now he wonders what has happened to his little brother. Rated for future chapters. Complete. Please read. You might actually like it.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters. Although I wish I owned Sesshomaru! Damn. Some things never go my way.  
  
Author's note: Hello you morbid people out there! This is my first shot at a tragedy/drama/romance, so if you do flame, please go easy! Sesshomaru might be a little out of character, so if you don't like it, sorry. Now, on with the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
The white haired demon looked down at the sleeping girl. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Her wounds had, also, started to heal as well.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
He turned. His somewhat-adopted daughter, Rin, was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl again. Her hair had fallen in her face. He pushed it away and turned back to Rin.  
  
"I don't know Rin," he answered. "We can only hope she'll awaken soon. Please watch her for me."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sesshomaru left the room. He walked out of his home and into the forest nearby. His servant, Jaken, had started to follow, but the demon raised his hand to stop him. Pouting, Jaken stayed where he was.  
  
As Sesshomaru walked, his mind began to wander. The girl's injuries had been very grave. What had happened to her to put her in that condition, and who had done it?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sesshomaru walked along the forest, as he always did, at night. It was  
strangely silent out. Silent as death, and it made him feel uneasy.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a groan of pain. Quickly, he turned around and saw a  
girl clutching her side. Her hands were covered in blood, and some more  
was slowly sliding down the rest of her body. There was also a deep gash  
in her chest. The rest of her was cuts and bruises.  
  
"H-help me."  
  
He recognized her. She was a friend of his half-demon, half-brother,  
Inuyasha. Had he finally come to his senses and got rid of his human  
friends? Or had something else happened to him? He could only wonder as  
he watched the girl stagger towards him.  
  
"P-please Sesshomaru." She begged. "Help..."  
  
She fainted before she could finish her sentence. Sesshomaru caught her  
in his arms as she fell. He could feel the blood seeping through his  
clothing.  
  
"Inuyasha couldn't have done this to her," he thought. "He's not strong  
enough to make these wounds. What has happened to him?"  
  
Quickly, he scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her to his home.  
Carefully, he tended to every single wound she had on her body. He washed  
away the dried blood, and he bandaged her up.  
  
She opened her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her, a little surprised. A far  
away look was in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
She'd mistaken him for his brother. Tears started to form in her eyes,  
and they soon ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Inuyasha! Why?"  
  
She'd mumbled something more, but Sesshomaru didn't understand what she  
said. Without thinking, he put his arms around the girl. He didn't know  
why, but he did. He smoothed her hair and shushed her softly.  
  
"It's all right," he whispered. "Rest now. You need to sleep."  
  
He filled a small glass of water and held it to her lips. Once she had  
drunk her fill, she fell asleep. He covered her shivering form.  
  
"When you awaken," he said, "you must tell me what's happened."  
  
End flashback  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
Rin had found Sesshomaru and was running towards him. From the look on  
her face, he could tell she was excited.  
  
"What is it Rin?"  
  
"It's the girl!" she said excitedly. "She's woken up! She's woken up!"  
  
Without another word, the two of them went back home and to the girl's  
room. She was sitting up, looking around the room. She was startled when  
the pair walked in.  
  
"I see you're awake," Sesshomaru said.  
  
She nodded then looked at them, confused. She looked at her bandages.  
  
"Did you do this to me?"  
  
The demon nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He was surprised that someone would thank him for his kindness, and he  
nodded to acknowledge her. He knew he needed to ask her of Inuyasha, but  
he wasn't sure if he should. So he started with the basics.  
  
"Your name is Kagome," he said, "am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at Rin. If something horrible happened to his brother, he  
didn't want her to hear.  
  
"Rin, have you finished all of your chores today?"  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
"Will you finish them?"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin quietly left the room. Once she closed the door, Sesshomaru walked to  
Kagome's bed and sat beside it. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Now, I know this might be hard for you, but I want you to tell me what  
happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What happened to my brother? Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, and she looked away from the demon. Instead, she  
looked ahead of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and then she  
broke down and cried. Sesshomaru, not knowing why he was doing this, put  
his arms around Kagome for comfort. He wiped her tears. Kagome looked up  
at him, confused at his kindness.  
  
"You're not ready to say, are you? I'll come back when you're ready."  
  
"No!" Kagome cried. "Don't leave me alone!"  
  
Kagome reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. They stared at their  
entwined hands for a bit. Then they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened to them. I really will. I'll do anything to  
make you stay with me."  
  
"All right. Have it your way. Tell me everything."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
How was that? Was it good for my first try? Or did it flat out suck?  
Please review! Pretty please? Pretty please? 


	2. The Jewel Shard

Disclaimer: Damn. I own none of the characters. I wanna own Sesshomaru! Who cares about the others! I want Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Come to me! (Sniff sniff.)  
  
Author's note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed to me! I really appreciate it. The rest of the story will be in Kagome's point of view, but I'll let you know when, or if, I feel like going back to Sesshomaru and Kagome. I feel better knowing this is going on better than I thought! Yay!!!  
  
To the Reviewers!!!  
  
Elen: Glad you liked it.  
  
Ayama-san: It happens to the best of us. I think it could be a good thing.  
  
Kuailong: Thank you. Glad I have a fan.  
  
Alex Hiwatari: You bet I'll keep writing!  
  
Reese Craven: Really? (Tear drops falling fast.) You liked it! You really liked it!  
  
One thing I forgot to mention! Italics will be Kagome's thoughts. So read on and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1. The Jewel Shard  
  
I never should've went back into the well back to this time. (A/N: I'm skipping over Kagome explaining to Sesshomaru about her going back and forth in time. Just to make a long story shorter.). But I just couldn't leave Inuyasha's side. I had to be with him.  
  
Everything was just as I left it when I came back. Miroku was still hitting on Sango, and failing to succeed on wooing her. And Inuyasha was beating up Shippo for something he did or said again. I smiled as I looked at my friends hoping that moments like these would be plentiful.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo squealed as he saw me. He ran past Inuyasha and jumped in my arms. I ruffled his hair a little bit.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me. We had an argument about something I don't even remember anymore, and I had left for home. He still looked like he didn't care whether or not he cared about me.  
  
Don't kid yourself like that, Inuyasha. I know you were worried. No need to put up an act.  
  
"Well, you're back." He said. "Now we can start looking for jewel shards."  
  
Always acting like a jerk to hide your true feelings. Why don't you just show them?  
  
I walked into Kaede's hut to find Miroku with a giant lump on his head. He tried hitting on Sango again. Once I entered, Kilala jumped into my arms. Miroku and Sango looked up.  
  
"It's nice to see that you're with us again Kagome," Miroku said in greeting.  
  
"Kilala is happy to see you too." Sango added.  
  
That night, we had somewhat of a party. It was one of those rare times where everyone was happy. Even Sango had actually smiled really for the first time. I don't know why we even partied, but I guess it doesn't really matter.  
  
Later, that night became one that I will never forget. Everyone lay sleeping. Something had awakened me. It was the presence of a jewel shard, and it was coming closer. Quickly, I woke up Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! There's a jewel shard coming this way!"  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked. "From which direction?"  
  
"From the north! There's more than just one."  
  
Without another word, we quickly got up and went in the direction of the jewel shards. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped on Kilala, and Inuyasha put me on his back. We ran as fast as we could.  
  
We ran into Naraku. He wasn't wearing his baboon cloak, and he smirked at us as he held the nearly whole jewel. Kagura was with him. She looked like she didn't want to be there but had no choice.  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And Kagura." Miroku chimed in.  
  
"Well well." Naraku said. "Inuyasha. Aren't you and your friends happy to see me? It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"What do you want from us?" Sango demanded.  
  
"You mean it's not obvious? I want your jewel shards. The shards you have are the only ones that I need for the jewel to become whole."  
  
"We won't let you have them!" I said. "No matter what!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
Naraku laughed as he watched us tense and prepare to fight him. Shippo gripped on to Kilala tighter. Without warning, Kagura conjured up the winds and shot them at us. As we dodged her attack, Shippo fell off Kilala and landed on the ground. He tried to make a run for it, but Kagura caught him by the tail.  
  
"Hand over your jewel shards," Kagura said, "or we'll kill the kid."  
  
Shippo! Try to escape! Please try to escape!  
  
We shook in anger. It was either give Naraku the shards we worked so hard to get or watch as our friend dies.  
  
"Kagome," he said, "give him the shards. We've got no choice."  
  
You'd never forgive yourself if anything happened to him. That's why you're surrendering so easily.  
  
"All right." I said as I took the jewel shards from around my neck. "The shards are yours. Here."  
  
I put them in Naraku's hand. He laughed.  
  
"Finally." He said. "I have all of the jewel shards in my possession. Kagura, our work here, is done."  
  
They didn't let Shippo go. Those bastards still had him as they walked into the forest!  
  
"What are you doing?!" Miroku shouted. "Let him go!"  
  
Naraku only laughed as he and Kagura walked on.  
  
Damn those bastards! Damn them! I swear I will kill them when I see them again!  
  
"We're going after them!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Hang on Shippo! We'll save you no matter what it takes.  
  
Well, how was that? It was kind of a filler for later chapters, but they will get better! I promise Chapter 2 will be way better than this! Believe me! Now, all you have to do is review! Please? Pretty please? 


	3. Deception

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah! Don't rub it in that I don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, or any other character in this story! Do you really want to hear me whine? Don't rub it in! I will take over and make Inuyasha my own! Just watch me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (Cough cough. Evil laughing takes a lot out of you.)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to let anyone get a chance to review in Chapter 1. But all should be forgiven! It's still in Kagome's point of view, and italics are still her thoughts. (And...stuff) Without any further ado, let's get going!  
  
Chapter 2- Deception  
  
I could feel Inuyasha's anger as we ran after Kagura and Naraku. Miroku and Sango ran close behind us. They, just as I, were afraid of what Naraku would do to Shippo.  
  
Damn him! I'll kill him if anything happens to Shippo! I swear I will!  
  
"How much farther away are they Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Not too far. It's as if they want us to follow them!"  
  
"That's because they do want us to follow them." Miroku said. "They're planning something."  
  
Miroku was right. Naraku, Kagura, and Shippo were waiting for us in the middle of the forest. Poor Shippo was so terrified he was shaking. Tears were sliding down his face.  
  
He hasn't been harmed...yet. But what does Naraku want with him? What does he want with us?  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said, "you have what you want. Let our friend go!"  
  
Naraku only laughed at us.  
  
"Oh, but we can't." Kagura said. "Do you know why, Inuyasha?"  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
"You don't have all of the jewel shards!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
We turned to her. Anger was in her eyes as she said this.  
  
"There's no way you could have them all!" she continued. "That would mean would've taken the one in Kohaku's back and the ones in Koga's legs!"  
  
"What're you saying, Sango?" I asked.  
  
"Naraku only said that he had them all and threatened Shippo's life so we'd surrender our jewel shards! We fell under his deception again!"  
  
"Very clever, Sango." Naraku agreed. "I've not taken the shard from Kohaku, nor have I seen the wolf demon to take his. But look at the jewel."  
  
He held out his hand and showed us the jewel. All but a few pieces were there. A chill went down my spine.  
  
"It only requires four more shards." Naraku explained. "We know the whereabouts of three, but what of the fourth? Kagome can solve that for us."  
  
Everyone's eyes went from Naraku to me.  
  
He knows I saved one of the jewel shards! He knew the whole time!  
  
"Well?" Naraku prompted. He drew a sword in one hand and grabbed Shippo with the other. He pressed the sword against his throat.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"Stop! Leave him alone! I... I have the shard."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So you admit in deceiving me." Naraku proclaimed. "Who's the deceiver now?"  
  
"She only did it because she knew you wouldn't let our friend go!" Miroku said.  
  
"Did she now?" Naraku asked. "Well, in that case..."  
  
He put down the sword and picked Shippo up. Shippo squirmed, trying to get away.  
  
"Put him down!" Sango demanded.  
  
Shippo screamed. Before any of us could react, Naraku put his hand on his head and turned it 180 degrees, killing Shippo instantly. Naraku dropped his broken body on the ground. His dead eyes stared into the sky.  
  
"Let this be a lesson," Naraku said, "on what happens when you dare to deceive Naraku. I will be waiting for you at the end of the forest so that I may have my jewel shard, if you can live that long. I'll make you wish you gave it to me in the beginning."  
  
Kagura and Naraku turned and walked away from us. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and aimed.  
  
Damn fucking bastard!  
  
The arrow flew, but it never hit its target. The two demons disappeared before I'd shot my arrow.  
  
Sango was kneeling at Shippo's body. She looked up when I kneeled next to her. A tear was rolling down her cheek. Miroku knelt down and held Sango for comfort. Then he took one of his sutras and placed it on Shippo's forehead.  
  
"It's a small barrier," he said, "to keep anything from stealing his bones."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there looking down at Shippo. His eyes showed pain as he stared. He noticed me looking and hid away his hurt.  
  
I know you loved him like a brother. Even now, do you not realize it? Or is it hitting you, just now, when it's too late to tell him? Why do you do this, Inuyasha? You're killing yourself from the inside! Can't you see? Or will it be too late before you realize it?  
  
How was that? As you can tell, I was in a killing mood when I wrote this. Every Shippo fan out there is going to want to kill me now. (Good luck sleeping, right?). Aren't I the cheery one? So read and review! Please? Please? Please? Thank you! 


	4. Sibling's Love

Disclaimer: WAH!!! I don't own the Inuyasha character! I want to though! All I own is the plot, and I think a lot of people want to kill me because of the last chapter! Oh well. All is to be expected.  
  
Author's note: Hi everybody! I learned the italics weren't working too well, so I'll put Kagome's thoughts in slashes (//////). It's still in her POV, and ...yeah. Thank you, my loyal reviewers!  
  
To the Reviewers!!  
  
Supporters of Shippo's death (a.k.a. Rin and Reese): I guess not everyone's depressed by the death of Shippo. Only you two though.  
  
Shippo fans that want to kill me: Um... Sorry. If you want to get technical, though, Naraku was the one that killed him. Not me.  
  
Naraku: What? Hey! You made me!  
  
Reaka: But you did it anyway!  
  
Naraku: Bitch.  
  
(Shippo's fans chase Naraku everywhere until he's beaten to a pulp)  
  
Naraku: HELP!!!  
  
Hehehehe. Anyway! On with Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3- Sibling's Love  
  
I don't know how long we stayed by Shippo's dead body. His loss had seemed to wound us deeply. It was Sango who brought us out of our trance.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go." She said sadly. "Shipp's not coming back. The best we can do for him is get rid of Naraku."  
  
We stood up and said our last good-byes to Shippo. Then we walked away from him. I looked at Sango sadly.  
  
/You'd seen so many of your close friends, and even your family, die right before your eyes. And now this? Sango, hold on./  
  
"Why Shippo?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. "Shippo had not been deceived by Naraku in any way. Why?"  
  
"Because he knew it would wound us." Inuyasha answered. "He knew he was there. Since he was the smallest, he killed him first."  
  
"Could this be a way to tear us all apart? To separate us?" I asked.  
  
"He'd have to kill us all for that to happen." Sango said.  
  
Kilala's ears perked up, and she darted deeper in the forest. Alarmed, we raced after her. What we found scared us. Kagura stood there with Kohaku at her side.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"And Kohaku!" Sango chimed in.  
  
/Is he under Naraku's mind control? He has to be if he's with Kagura./  
  
"Why are you bringing Kohaku into this?!" Sango demanded.  
  
"So you finally decide to walk away from that dead brat's body." Kagura said.  
  
"How dare you insult Shippo like that!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagura laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha," she said, "can't have you act like that when Kohaku kills you."  
  
"What? You bastard!" Sango cursed.  
  
"It gets better." Kagura continued. "It won't stop until he's dead, or he's killed Sango. Let's see how many of you will live until then."  
  
/He's putting Kohaku and Sango against each other again! He must be desperate for his jewel shard./  
  
"Listen to me," Sango said, "leave Kohaku to me. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of it."  
  
"What about you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll keep Kohaku distracted," she answered, "you just escape."  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "We're staying right with you Sango, even if it we die because of it!"  
  
Sango and Kohaku stood facing each other, ready for a battle that could end their lives. Kohaku's weapon flew towards Sango, but she drew her sword and caught it. Kohaku pulled at it, throwing Sango to the ground. He ran towards her to try to kill her, but she kicked him away.  
  
"Kohaku, wake up!" she exclaimed. "It's me! Sango! Don't you remember?"  
  
But he just stood there, stolid. Again, he raised his weapon. And again, he flung it at her. She jumped away, but she was not quick enough. The blade cut across her right hip as it came back to him.  
  
"Why doesn't she fight back?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not everyone fights with their siblings, Inuyasha," Miroku answered. " Some people have pleasant relationships with them."  
  
Sango stood up, one hand at her hip. Blood stained her hand. She stared at Kohaku. He went for her, and this time, he got her heart. She stared, wide- eyed, then started to fall.  
  
"And now, I shall have your head," Kohaku said coldly. He threw his weapon, and it flew towards her neck.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
Miroku ran and knocked it away with his staff. It cut across him as he hit it. Kohaku stared as it came back to him and didn't bother to stop it from stabbing him in the neck. His eyes cleared, and he was just how Sango knew him.  
  
"Sango," he whispered. He fell to the ground and died right there. The jewel shard fell out of his back.  
  
"How dare you interfere!" Kagura exclaimed. She waved her fan, and blades came after Miroku and Sango! Miroku held her close to him as the blades cut right across his back.  
  
Inuyasha ran in front of them as Kagura made more blades and put Tetsaiga in front of him. The blades bounced off the sword. Quickly, I took my bow and arrow and aimed at Kagura. She saw me.  
  
"No you don't!" she said. Her fan waved at me, and the blade came at my direction! I shot my arrow, and it hit her arm. She screamed in pain, and a blade hit my side.  
  
Kilala grabbed me before I could get hit by more of them, then she went after Kagura. Kagura didn't know what was coming to her. Kilala bit off her other arm. Then she tackled her to the ground and mauled her to death. The screams made us all look. Kagura's head had flown to her left. She was clearly dead.  
  
Kilala and I walked to the others. Inuyasha and Miroku were kneeling over Sango's body.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"No." Miroku said. "She's holding on with the last of her strength."  
  
Sango opened her eyes and looked to us. I smiled at her for encouragement.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"Kohaku," she said, "he's dead isn't he?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango." Miroku said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Tears came out of her eyes. Miroku wiped them away.  
  
/No Sango! Please, not you too! Hold on! You've got to stay with us! Don't die!/  
  
"Why'd it have to be like this?" she asked. "If only things could've been different."  
  
"Shh... Rest now, Sango." Miroku said. She weakly shook her head.  
  
"Listen. I won't be going with you," she said, "so give Naraku hell for Kohaku and me, will you? Miroku, I love you, and I forgive you for Kohaku."  
  
Miroku stared, then took her hands in his. There was a tear in his eye.  
  
"I love you too, Sango. If only I could've told you sooner..."  
  
"I understand." Sango replied. "Inuyasha, Kagome, don't let Naraku get Kohaku's jewel shard. I have to go now. Good-bye."  
  
Closing her eyes, Sango breathed her last, shuddered, and died. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and I hugged Inuyasha for comfort. He put his arms around me and just let me cry.  
  
/First Shippo, the Kohaku, now you, Sango! Why is he doing this to us? It's not fair! Why didn't I just give him the jewel shard in the first place?/  
  
Our grieving was interrupted by the breaking of a stick and evil laughter behind us.  
  
Naraku: (crying) They won't stop! They won't stop! Get them off me!  
  
Reaka: Well, you shouldn't have killed Shippo numb nuts! (slaps Naraku upside head. Naraku passes out. Shippo fans tie him up and carry him away.)  
  
Sorry about that! How was that chapter? Did I make you cry? Please say I did! Please? Talk about killing spree! Three people in one chapter! I'm on a roll! Anyway, you know the drill! Read and review! Read and review... 


	5. Miroku's Tears and Naraku's Joy

Naraku: (In disguise as Reaka to hide from Shippo fans.) Hi! I'm Reee- ahhhhh-kahhhh! /damn she has a weird name/. Here's my fricken disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha or else I'd kill him and make Naraku a god...I mean, I'd give Inuyasha sweet lovin! Hehehehe.  
  
Reaka: Hi Naraku! Why are you dressed up as me? Thanks for giving me my disclaimer. And one more thing. I'd never want you. My favorite character's Sesshomaru. Not you.  
  
Naraku: What the hell are you doing, you crazy bitch?!!!  
  
Reaka: I'll take that as a compliment. Oh yeah! You've got Sango and Kohaku fans after you now.  
  
Naraku: But I didn't kill them!  
  
Reaka: Yes you did!  
  
Naraku: How?  
  
Reaka: You put Kohaku under mind control.  
  
Naraku: Riiiiiiiiiiight! (laughs evilly) I did.  
  
Random Shippo fan: There's that bastard! He's disguised as Reaka! After him!!!  
  
(Shippo, Sango, and Kohaku fans start chasing around Naraku to beat him to a pulp.)  
  
Naraku: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Hehehehehehehehehe! Isn't it fun seeing Naraku get a taste of his own medicine? (talking over screaming Naraku as fans capture him). Well, reviewers, I thank you kindly for your reviews! I love them all! It's still in Kagome's POV, and you know the drill about her thoughts. Now, here's another chapter of "Too Late." Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4- Miroku's Tears and Naraku's Joy  
  
Naraku emerged from the trees in the baboon pelt. He laughed as he saw the three of us, and Kilala, grieving over Sango's death. Stepping over Kagura's head, he headed straight for Kohaku's fallen body.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Naraku asked. "Kohaku's jewel shard is mine now. You helped me tremendously."  
  
/No... It's not true!/  
  
"Is it just occurring to you," he continued, "what had just happened?"  
  
"Damn you!" Miroku exclaimed. "You used us to kill Kohaku for you! You fucking bastard! I'll... I'll kill you myself!"  
  
Miroku shook with anger as he said this. It was bad enough he'd blamed himself for Kohaku's death. He rose his right hand.  
  
"This is for you, Sango," he said. He cringed at the injury at his back.  
  
/Miroku.../  
  
Just as he was about to remove the rosary around his hand and release his wind tunnel, there was something protruding from his chest. It then exited and went back to Naraku.  
  
"It's just a puppet," Miroku said. He fell on the ground. I ran to him, and Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga. Before Naraku could respond, Inuyasha cut off his head and sliced his body to make sure the puppet was destroyed.  
  
"Miroku, please tell me you're going to be okay!" I begged.  
  
"I don't have healing powers," he said. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm not going with you and Inuyasha."  
  
"Miroku, quit talking bullshit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he walked to us. " You're going to be okay! You're going to heal! You've got to!"  
  
"You don't believe me." Miroku said weakly. "Kagome, look at your hands."  
  
/Blood! It's all Miroku's blood! Why's he dying when we need him most? No! It can't be!/  
  
I looked at Miroku. He was crying.  
  
"What makes me the most sad," he said, "is that Sango and I died doing Naraku's bidding."  
  
"Miroku, that's not true." I said.  
  
"Oh, but it is," he continued. "He sensed my love for Sango and used Kohaku to try and kill her knowing I'd try to help if her life was threatened. I didn't mean to kill him..."  
  
He started to cry again. I put my hand on his head to comfort him.  
  
"We know you didn't mean to," I whispered. "It's all right."  
  
"At least Sango didn't know this when she died," he replied. "And at least my wind tunnel didn't take my. Now, Inuyasha, Kagome, I bid you farewell."  
  
His eyes started to cloud over, and his body shuddered.  
  
"Sango," he whispered. He closed his eyes, and his soul left him forever. I looked up at Inuyasha. He stared at me with an expression I'd never seen before. My eyes lowered to Miroku's tear-stained face.  
  
/In death, you look so sad. All I can do is wonder what pain Naraku has caused you all your life./  
  
"Kagome, we have to go."  
  
Inuyasha's voice brought me back to reality. I nodded and stood up.  
  
"Good-bye Miroku. I'm coming Inuyasha."  
  
Remembering the jewel shard, I went to Kohaku's body. It purified once I picked it up. Then I caught up with Inuyasha.  
  
For a while, we walked in silence. I'm not sure if it was the reality of our friends dying or wondering who would be next. But I knew one thing for sure...  
  
"I should've given Naraku the jewel shard."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at me. Kilala did the same.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha, stop now! You know as well as I do I should've given it to him! If I had..."  
  
"Do you honestly think Naraku would've let them leve if you gave it to him? You're more foolish than I thought! Even if you had, we'd still be here!"  
  
"But..."  
  
I was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Inuyasha raced after it. Kilala scooped me up on her back and followed after him.  
  
We were at the end of the forest. Naraku stood waiting for us. He laughed as the three of us emerged.  
  
"Well well, only three of you managed to survive. Pity, you're weaker than I thought."  
  
"Shut your mouth Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh, it's been very entertaining watching you and your friends suffer," Naraku continued. "I even laughed at their pitiful deaths! It's been a good show!"  
  
/That bastard! That fucking bastard!/  
  
"Kagome, have you decided to give me the shards in your possession?"  
  
"Why should I? Even if I do give them to you, you'll still end up dead for what you did to Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Sango."  
  
Naraku looked to his right. A figure stood in the shadows then stepped foreward.  
  
/But...why?/  
  
Reaka: (stepping over now unconscious Naraku.) Well, how'd you like that chapter? Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block. Couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. Well, how'd it turn out? Read and review please! The next chapter's coming soon!  
  
Naraku: (coming to) Crazy bitch... You'll pay... (faints) 


	6. Why

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Neither do any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Hey there everybody! It is I, Reaka! Naraku is still unconscious from his last beating from fans, but don't worry Miroku lovers! You'll get your chance to join in on torturing him at the end of the chapter! I'll bet you anything you guys're desperate to know who this mysterious person is, right? Well, the only way to find out is to read it.  
  
To the reviewers! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm sorry for killing Miroku, but don't blame me! It was all Naraku, so when he wakes up, you can beat him up! All right?  
  
Miroku: Just get on with the damn story already!  
  
Reaka: Holy shit! You died!  
  
Miroku: Yeah? It's still not fair to leave the dead guy in suspense!  
  
Reaka: All right! (inching away from dead Miroku as much as possible) I'll get it started. Here's Chapter 5 of Tool Late!  
  
Miroku: Psycho...  
  
Chapter 5- Why?  
  
Kikyo emerged from the shadows. The look on her face was that of hatred as she looked at us.  
  
/But...why?/  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, not believing his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "So you've lived through the forest."  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded. "Why are you with Naraku?"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha said. "No! Tell me it's not true! Kikyo..."  
  
"Save it," Kikyo said, "you know as well as I do that it's true."  
  
/What's she talking about? No...no! Inuyasha!/  
  
"I see you figured it out. Yes, it's true. I planned it all."  
  
"Kikyo! Why?" I asked.  
  
"You don't believe it," she continued. "It's true. I told Naraku where you were. I told Naraku your plans. I even told him whom to kill. All he said he wanted from me was my love and your deaths."  
  
Inuyasha shook with anger as he watched Kikyo take Naraku's hand.  
  
/What's she going to do?/  
  
Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha then turned to Naraku. They shared a kiss. I stared, wide-eyed, at the scene. Inuyasha started to go towards them, but I held him back.  
  
"No! That's what they want!" I said. "Act like you don't care!"  
  
He stood in front of me and waited. Naraku finally broke his kiss with Kikyo. The two of them stared at the three of us. Kilala growled at them both.  
  
"So why team up with him?" I asked.  
  
"Very simple, Kagome," Kikyo explained, "Inuyasha betrayed me. Now it's my turn to betray him."  
  
She laughed as she said this. Then she pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed at Inuyasha.  
  
/Doesn't she know that Naraku was the one that killed her? Not Inuyasha! Or does she already realize it but...that doesn't make any sense! Why?/  
  
"Now I will finish what I started fifty years ago." Kikyo said. "May you burn in hell, Inuyasha. Now die!"  
  
The arrow flew.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome fell backwards on her bed, eyes closed. Fearing for the worst, Sesshomaru went to her. He laid his hand on the girl's forehead.  
  
"She's only fainted." He said to himself. "The story must've overwhelmed her. I'll let her sleep."  
  
Sesshomaru pulled the covers a little more for Kagome then walked out of her room. His servant, Jaken, was standing at the doorway.  
  
"How long were you listening to that?"  
  
"E-ever since the girl woke up. Forgive me master!"  
  
"Silence. Just watch the girl and tell me when she's awakened. Now where's Rin?"  
  
"She's in the study, reading."  
  
Sesshomaru left without another word for the study. But one thing was still on his mind. He still didn't know what happened to his little brother.  
  
It was short, but how was it? Aren't you proud Sesshomaru's back in the story? Aren't you? Aren't you?  
  
Sesshomaru: I know I am! I thought I was just going to be off-stage forever. Counting how many more people are coming in to torture Naraku. Although it is amusing watching it all.  
  
Reaka: (hugs Sesshomaru). We all love you! Even if you do stay in the background most of the time, we still love you.  
  
Sesshomaru: You really suck at comforting people, you know that?  
  
Naraku: (Waking up) Please tell me the fans are all gone.  
  
Miroku: (suddenly appearing) FAN GIRLS ATTACK!!!!!!!  
  
(Enraged Miroku fans come and attack Naraku. Naraku is now being chased around the room and being kicked at by fan girls.)  
  
Miroku: Justice for my death has now been prevailed.  
  
Reaka: Do you feel happy now?  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Well, as you can see, I left a cliffy! I left a cliffy! (stopping now!). You're going to have to wait if you want to know what happens! Now please send me nice reviews! Heck, I'll even take flames! It would be nice to have some constructive criticism. I didn't like this chapter as much as the other ones, but please review anyway! Please?  
  
Naraku: HELP!!!! 


	7. Curiosity

Disclaimer: No one's mine. I wish they were. Oh, Sesshomaru! Why are you so hard to get? Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: What the hell are you on?  
  
Reaka: Oxygen! Want some?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll pass. I've got my own supply.  
  
Reaka: Okay. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Sesshomaru: Shouldn't you tell them some important stuff?  
  
Reaka: Like what?  
  
Sesshomaru: Like I'M IN THE DAMN THING???????  
  
Reaka: Oh yeah! You are, aren't you? Okay, Sesshomaru's in the chapter, so his thoughts will be in brackets. ([[]]). Rin's thoughts will be in here too. She gets the slashes this chapter. (). Just letting you know. Without further ado, let's get this party started! (starts singing the Pink song)  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh great. She's singing. Someone help me.  
  
Chapter 6- Curiosity.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Over here Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
Rin ran to Sesshomaru once she saw him. She put her arms around him and hugged the demon. He patted her head lightly.  
  
"Rin, come and take a walk with me."  
  
The little girl followed after the demon once he left the study. The two of them were just about to leave when Jaken stopped them.  
  
"Has the girl awakened?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No," Jaken answered. "It's just that I'm concerned on how I'm going to let you know when the girl's awakened if you and Rin are out taking a walk. Should I just run and tell you guys?"  
  
"No, just tell us when we get back. And Jaken, whatever you do, don't leave Kagome alone in that room. For some reason, I have a fear of what she might do. And I still haven't been told what became of Inuyasha."  
  
/What does he mean by all that? Is she really sick?/  
  
Jaken nodded and left for Kagome's room. Sesshomaru and Rin turned and left for the forest. Rin ran ahead of the demon. She skipped along and breathed in the fresh air. A butterfly flew by her head, and she started chasing it.  
  
[Rin, you always know how to make me forget about my problems. Even if you don't even realize it.]  
  
A slow, kind smile was forming on his face.  
  
[Was this feeling I have now for her the feeling my father had when Inuyasha was born? Is this how a father feels?]  
  
Rin looked back at Sesshomaru. He smiled at her.  
  
"Look Lord Sesshomaru! There's a river! Can we go there? Please?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
They sat by the riverbank. Rin put her feet in the cold water. She liked the feeling of water rushing against her feet.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you look so happy?"  
  
"There's a lot on my mind, Rin."  
  
"Was it because of that girl that came here?"  
  
[Should I tell her about Inuyasha? Would she be frightened?]  
  
"Is she really sick?"  
  
"Well, Rin, yes and no. You know of my brother, Inuyasha, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The girl, Kagome, used to hang around him all the time."  
  
"Did something bad happen to Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
/How would Lord Sesshomaru act if something bad really did happen to Inuyasha? I don't like how he's acting now./  
  
[What is wrong with me? Am I actually feeling concerned over what happened to my little brother? But that can't be true. I loathe that little half- breed. I'll kill him one day. But what if...]  
  
He noticed Rin was looking at him strangely.  
  
"What is it, Rin?"  
  
"What would happen if Inuyasha died?"  
  
"I don't know. Anything could happen, I guess."  
  
/Lord Sesshomaru looks too sad. I know! I'll pick some flowers for him! That always cheers me up!/  
  
Rin stood up and went to the woods.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"I won't go too far! Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
Rin stayed there for a few minutes. When she came out again, a beautiful bouquet was in her hand.  
  
"These are for you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Thank you Rin. Let's go home and put these in a vase."  
  
The two walked back to the house. Sesshomaru found a glass vase and put the flowers in there. Rin was tired. She went to a chair and fell asleep in it. Sesshomaru put her in her room. Then he went to Kagome's to check on her.  
  
When he walked in, Kagome was sitting up and looking around the room. Jaken was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
[Something tells me I shouldn't ask what went wrong here.]  
  
"Sesshomaru! You're back! I thought you left me for good!"  
  
"I decided to give you some rest after you fainted."  
  
"I fainted? I must've been so caught up in what happened to me, I didn't realize it."  
  
"Should I wait for a while until you're ready to tell me what happened to my brother?"  
  
"I'm ready. I'll tell you. Where'd I leave off at?"  
  
"The woman shooting Inuyasha. Did she kill him?"  
  
"Well..."

Sesshomaru: You dedicated a whole chapter...to me? (sobs and hugs Reaka.) Oh my goodness! Thank you! It's all I ever wanted!  
  
Reaka: (Struggling to breathe. Slowly turning red.) You're (cough) very welcome.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm appreciated...Wait a minute! Am I appearing in the story again?  
  
Reaka: Not telling.  
  
Sesshomaru: Why you...  
  
Naraku: Reaka, I've got a bone to pick with you!  
  
Reaka: Oh really?  
  
Naraku: I didn't appear in the chapter! That's not fair!  
  
Reaka: You didn't appear in the first one, and you didn't complain.  
  
Naraku: Because I didn't kill anybody.  
  
Miroku: (Coming out of nowhere accompanied by Rin and Reese) Wrong thing to say Naraku!  
  
Naraku: No! Not again!  
  
Miroku: Rin, Reese, ATTACK!!!!!!!  
  
Rin and Reese: (beating Naraku to death) HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR PRETTY MONK? WE'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING OUR MONK!!!!  
  
Naraku: Reaka, I'll kill you, Rin, and Reese by the end of the story! I swear it.  
  
Rin, Reese, and Reaka: (cackle) You shouldn't have killed our pretty monk! (Reaka joins in Naraku beating)  
  
Sesshomaru: Please review the chapter dedicated to me! It's a dream come true! It really is! (sighs)  
  
Naraku: HEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!! 


	8. Kikyo's Love

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish it was. Why Sesshie? Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you my stalker or something?  
  
Reaka: I could be...It can all be arranged.  
  
Sesshomaru: (moving away as fast as possible) I'm going away now.  
  
Reaka: (follows) Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fans that are reading this that are getting pissed off that you're not starting the story already?  
  
Reaka: Fine! (pouts) Ruin my fun, why don't you? All right, it's back in Kagome's point of view, so her thoughts get the slashes back. Happy?  
  
Pissed off fans: Yes! Start the damn thing already!  
  
Chapter 7 – Kikyo's Love  
  
The arrow flew at Inuyasha, but he wasn't moving. He stood there, staring at it.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Before I realized it, those words were out of my mouth. Inuyasha was on the ground, and the arrow narrowly missed me. I staggered back and fell backwards in a sitting position.  
  
"Very clever Kagome." Kikyo said as she walked to me. She raised her hand as if to slap me.  
  
"Don't you touch her." Inuyasha growled. His hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Did she harm you, Kagome?"  
  
I shook my head, but I couldn't get up. It was as if some force was keeping me down on the ground.  
  
/What's going on? I can't move!/  
  
"So you do care about her more than you care about me." Kikyo said. " Well, I guess killing you wouldn't be such a bad thing after all."  
  
Without warning, she drew a small dagger and stabbed at Inuyasha. There was a cut right across his right cheek. The blood trickled down slowly. He looked at Kikyo and let go of her wrist. She laughed at his shocked expression.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Can't you fight me? Why won't you hurt me?"  
  
She laughed as she watched Inuyasha stand there, staring.  
  
/Snap out of it, Inuyasha! It's too late! She's evil now! She doesn't love you anymore! Can't you let her go?/  
  
Laughing, Kikyo attacked him savagely. The dagger cut across every single inch of his body, and yet, he never once fought back or defended himself. He just let her do it.  
  
/Why are you letting her do this to you? Fight her, Inuyasha! Don't suffer anymore because of her! Don't do it!/  
  
Kilala was tired of seeing it too, and she attacked Kikyo.  
  
"Stay back Kilala!" Inuyasha called.  
  
Kilala stopped and looked back at him, confused. But she backed away anyway. Kikyo stood up again, nursing her arm. Blood stained her clothes. She still had that sadistic smile on her face. She brandished the dagger again.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "You will finally come with me to hell. Just as you should've done fifty years ago."  
  
/I can move again. Hang on, Inuyasha! I won't let you die for something you didn't even do!/  
  
She raised the dagger high above her head, then brought it down. I felt the blade rip my skin as I jumped in front of it. My blood flew to Kikyo's face. She looked shocked that I went in front of her.  
  
"You were supposed to live until Naraku dealt with you." She whispered. She started to back away from us, but Inuyasha was in her way.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo said.  
  
"I love you Kikyo," he replied, "and I'm sorry. I won't be going to hell with you this time."  
  
He raised his hand, and he used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Kikyo's head flew three feet from her body. The souls emerged from her body, then it disintegrated into earth and bone. Kikyo's head turned into a skull.  
  
/He killed her...he killed her cause I was hurt./  
  
I fell to my knees, but I never hit the ground. Strong arms caught me, but they weren't Inuyasha's. They were the arms of Naraku.  
  
OOOOOOHHHH!!! Now you're mad! I left another cliffy! I have a bad habit of doing that, don't I? Oh well. Please read and review! I might not leave another cliffy if you do...  
  
Miroku: Yeah...if.  
  
Reaka: Shut up!  
  
Kikyo: You killed me? You killed me again?  
  
Kikyo haters: There she is! Let's get rid of her! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kikyo: Now I know how Naraku feels! HELP!!!!!  
  
Reaka: Please read and review. Until next time! 


	9. Regret

Disclaimer: Yet again! Inuyasha's not mine. If only it was. Then I'd have Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm glad my show doesn't belong to you.  
  
Reaka: You don't love me?  
  
Sesshomaru: Am I supposed to?  
  
Reaka: Die. I should just go after Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru: No!  
  
Reaka: So you do love me?  
  
Sesshomaru: A little.  
  
Reaka: That's more like it! Now on with the story! It's still in Kagome's POV, so you know the drill there. Now let's have some fun and hear what happens!  
  
Chapter 8 – Regret  
  
Naraku held me in his arms, staring at me. There was a new look in his eyes, and I didn't like it.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha shout. "Let her go, Naraku!"  
  
Naraku laughed then looked from Inuyasha to me.  
  
/Why is he looking at me like that?/  
  
"Such innocence in a girl." Naraku purred.  
  
"Inuyasha." I said, starting to panic. "Help. He's not making sense."  
  
"What are you doing to her?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Get away from her!"  
  
"Kikyo didn't do a good job of disposing of you." Naraku said. "Then you will have to watch as I take Kagome's innocence."  
  
"No! You fucking bastard!"  
  
"Oh, yes Inuyasha. Don't you regret this girl saved your life now? At least you wouldn't have had to see her like this."  
  
"Inuyasha! Help!"  
  
Naraku threw me to the ground. I tried to crawl away from him, but he held my arms to the ground. I lay on my back, facing him. He then smiled and pressed his whole body against me. I was too scared to scream as his mouth made it's way over to mine. His tongue was forcefully in my mouth.  
  
He took it out and noticed me shaking. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. It was taking everything I had not to cry. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Now you just lay there quiet like that," Naraku said, "and I won't kill you."  
  
/Inuyasha, where are you? Hurry!/  
  
Naraku's hands went up my arms and down my whole body. They stopped when they reached the bottom of my skirt and started to reach up it.  
  
/Where are you, Inuyasha?/  
  
I was shaking even more as I felt my underwear start to slide off.  
  
/No...Inuyasha! Kilala! Somebody! Help me! Don't let him do this to me! Please!/  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
Inuyasha came slashing at Naraku! Naraku fell back a few steps. Inuyasha picked me up in his arms and jumped away from him. Kilala went after Naraku, but he knocked Kilala out of the way. She slammed into a tree. Her spine was sliced in half, killing her instantly.  
  
"KILALA!" I screamed. Inuyasha covered my mouth.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for her. All we can do is hide from Naraku right now."  
  
/This isn't like you. You never hide! Does this mean we can't win?/  
  
Once he thought we were away from Naraku's reach, we stopped. Inuyasha never let go of me. He held me in his arms, and I cried right there.  
  
"He didn't harm you, did he?"  
  
"About to. He kissed me! His fucking tongue was in my mouth! He wouldn't stop."  
  
Inuyasha shook with anger as he heard me.  
  
"If you hadn't have come, he would've..."  
  
"That disgusting bastard. I'll kill him for you."  
  
He put me down and examined the wound on my chest.  
  
"Did Kikyo do that?"  
  
"It's not serious."  
  
"Naraku, beware. I will kill you."  
  
"Correction, Inuyasha. I will kill you."  
  
Something hit Inuyasha from behind. I could feel it as it went right through his whole body. It went right through my side. I screamed as I felt it. Inuyasha fell, and his grip on me loosened. He lie there, still.  
  
Naraku emerged from a nearby tree. He smiled evilly as he looked down at Inuyasha's body. Then he glanced up at me.  
  
"He was easier than I thought. Now I just have you to deal with, don't I? Well then, your death, I guarantee, will not be as fast as Inuyasha's was. It will be long, slow, and painful. Then I will collect your jewel shards once you are dead."  
  
/Inuyasha, get up! Don't be dead! Get up! Please, Inuyasha! I'm not strong enough to face Naraku alone! Inuyasha!/  
  
Naraku raised the sword in his hand and sliced across my stomach. I fell down in pain. Once I was down, he sliced up any part of me his sword could touch. My blood soaked his whole body. An evil smile was on his face.  
  
/I need my bow and arrows. Where are they?/  
  
"Now, before Inuyasha had taken you away from me, where was I? Oh yes. I remember."  
  
He started to approach me.  
  
/There! There they are! I just have to crawl for them!/  
  
I started to crawl, but Naraku grabbed my foot, and he wasn't letting go!  
  
"So that's how you want it? I can arrange for this."  
  
I stretched out my arms as far as I could to my bow, but I was still too far away! I started to reach further and inch away.  
  
"I love to see you squirm."  
  
/He doesn't see my bow! I only have one chance to hit him. I better not blow this up./  
  
Finally, I managed to grab my bow and put an arrow in. At that point, Naraku had flipped me on my back.  
  
He saw the bow too late.  
  
I shot my arrow, and it hit him right in the middle of his face! He screamed as the arrow purified him, and he disappeared from the earth forever.  
  
/I did it. I killed him./  
  
A groan came from Inuyasha's body. He was alive! I crawled over to where he was. His eyes were open, and they were staring at me.  
  
"Kagome...Naraku. Is he..."  
  
"Yes, he's dead."  
  
"He did that to you, didn't he?"  
  
"It's nothing serious. Come on, Inuyasha. Let's find a way to get to Kaede's hut. She can help us."  
  
"I can't. I won't be going anywhere."  
  
I looked at Inuyasha's body. There was a large hole gaping from this side. It was a big one.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can get through this. You've survived holes in your body before! What makes this one any different?"  
  
"None of them were this big. Kagome, I'm dying. I'm just glad I've been allowed to stay alive long enough to see you again."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"My only regret in my whole life was not telling you until now that..."  
  
His body started to shake. Death was approaching him by the second.  
  
"That what?"  
  
His amber eyes were clouding over now.  
  
"I...love...you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
With those last words said, Inuyasha looked up to the sky, and he died. I don't know if he even heard me say that I loved him.  
  
/Shippo...Kohaku...Sango...Miroku...Kilala...now Inuyasha. They're all dead. I'm all alone. I'M ALL ALONE!/  
  
Loneliness and sadness were my only comfort as my tears fell on Inuyasha's body.  
  
Reaka: All right. That was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? Well, you know the drill! Read and Review! You finally get to wonder what the hell happened to Inuyasha! Don't you feel proud? Now, tell me what you think! 


	10. Brother

Disclaimer: It's not fair. Inuyasha's not mine.  
  
Miroku: You know why it's not yours?  
  
Reaka: No. Are you going to tell me?  
  
Inuyasha: Because you'd just kill everybody within the first ten episodes.  
  
Reaka: No I wouldn't! I'd let you live for twenty!  
  
Miroku: You'd still kill us.  
  
Inuyasha: So why hasn't Sesshomaru died yet?  
  
Reaka: Because he hasn't battled with Naraku. And he says he loves me. (Inching away. Afraid of what both pretty dead guys will do to her). Can I just start the chapter now?  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Miroku: We'll just sit back here and watch you.  
  
Reaka: (gulp). Okay! Well, it's not in Kagome's point of view anymore, but her thoughts are still in slashes. Sesshomaru has some thoughts too, so his will be in brackets. That's about the jist of it. So without any more delay (or evil threatening from Inuyasha and Miroku) it's time for the next chapter of...(Da da dun!) Too Late!  
  
Chapter 9 – Brother  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the injured girl sitting in front of him. Tears had formed in the girl's eyes as she retold the last of the story.  
  
[She really loved him. More than he would've ever realized...]  
  
"That's it? He's dead."  
  
She sadly nodded.  
  
/Why him? Why didn't Naraku kill me? Oh Inuyasha.../  
  
Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks. Reliving that horrible experience was too much for her. She shuddered at what Naraku had almost done to her. Suddenly, she felt someone put their arm around her. She looked up only to find Sesshomaru standing over her.  
  
"I need to be by myself for a while. Would you like me to have Rin stay with you? Or do you prefer to be alone?"  
  
"I need to have someone with me. No. I should just kill myself. Yes. That would end my loneliness."  
  
[Could you really be that desperate to join my brother in death? I can't let her shed her own blood.]  
  
He went to a small cabinet in the room and pulled out a dagger. He laid it on the table next to Kagome.  
  
"Rin will be coming in here to stay with you. If you want to, then fine. Kill yourself. But kill knowing Rin watched the whole thing."  
  
He opened the door and called for Rin. The little girl skipped over to Sesshomaru as she hummed a little song she made up.  
  
"You called for me Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, Rin. Kagome doesn't want to be alone while I go out for a few minutes. I want you to keep her company."  
  
Rin nodded, and Sesshomaru left the room. As soon as he did, his servant, Jaken, walked right up to him.  
  
"What is it, Jaken?"  
  
"What has become of Inuyasha?"  
  
"I know you listened to the whole thing. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
He walked away from the toad demon as he stood there, dumbstruck, at what his master said to him. Sesshomaru walked into his own private chambers, where he knew Jaken wouldn't dare follow him into.  
  
[My brother is dead. But I didn't kill him. I never had the chance.]  
  
His back went up against a wall. His body started to shake with a mixture of anger and sadness.  
  
[All those times, and I never bothered...it was supposed to be me that was going to end his life! Me!]  
  
He sank to a sitting position against his wall. He sat on the floor thinking everything over. A drop of water fell on his hand. Confused, the demon took a taste of it. It tasted salty.  
  
[I'm crying? I, Sesshomaru, am crying for my little brother? Why am I crying? I hated him! So what's going on with me?]  
  
The tears fell down even more. Little gasps could be heard coming out of him.  
  
[No. I didn't hate him. I realize that now. I can't believe I was so stupid! I loved him! He was my brother! How could I not recognize my own feelings? Inuyasha, why'd you have to die?]  
  
His head was in his hands, and he tasted his tears as he cried.  
  
[Damn it! I am so stupid! He was cocky, and arrogant, and impulsive! The qualities no one could love about their siblings! Who am I kidding? I still loved my brother.]  
  
He tried to get up, but he was soon on the ground again. His strength had left him. As more tears fell out of his eyes, he went to sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha...my little brother."  
  
Inuyasha showed up in Sesshomaru's dreams. He stood there, laughing at his older brother as he watched him cry.  
  
"So, where's big, bad, Sesshomaru? Thought you were going to kill me! Or at least keep me from being killed by other demons."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Ah, shut up! I'm not mad at you! You didn't know! We were so far away from you, it was impossible for you to smell the blood anyway."  
  
"How did Kagome travel so far with her injuries?"  
  
"I guided her. Just because I died doesn't mean I can't help her, does it? I came to thank you for helping her."  
  
"Did you hear her?"  
  
"Did I hear her what?"  
  
"Did you hear her say she loved you?"  
  
"Yeah. She was the last thing I heard before I died. I want you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give her this message. Tell her I'll always be with her wherever she goes."  
  
"She will have it."  
  
"Thank you, brother."  
  
[Brother...he called me brother.]  
  
"Good-bye Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha! Come back! Come back!"  
  
Sesshomaru fell to his knees again. Tears were falling out. His forehead touched the floor, and he stayed like that.  
  
He woke up from the wetness of his tears. He looked around. Inuyasha was gone, and everything was how it was when he fell asleep.  
  
[I must be strong. I'm Sesshomaru. I can't let my emotions get the better of me.]  
  
He snapped back to reality when a scream was heard from Kagome's room.  
  
Reaka: (Looking around) They're gone, for now. Well, I left a cliffy for you guys again! Don't you just hate it when that happens? Don't you all just want to kill me? Well, anyway, you know the drill! Now you must review! I have you under special mind power so you have to anyway! So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: (whispers) Boo...  
  
Reaka: AHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	11. Dagger

Disclaimer: I know. It's not mine. It sucks. Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: Didn't Inuyasha and Miroku tell you why already?  
  
Reaka: I forgot!  
  
Sesshomaru: Because you'd kill everyone but me within ten episodes.  
  
Reaka: Oh...Anyway! Thank you, reviewers! To all of those that hate me now for killing Inuyasha and the others, (Wait! That's everyone that's read this!). I'm sorry. Blame Naraku! He's the one killing everybody! Kagome thinks a lot in this one. So you know the drill for that. I know I didn't get to thank you in the last few chapters, so I'm taking this time to thank you now. Let's have a moment of silence for Inuyasha and the others.  
  
(Moment of silence)  
  
Now that that's done and over with, here's another chapter of Too Late!  
  
Chapter 10 – Dagger  
  
Kagome held the dagger in her small hands and glanced at the little girl sitting at the foot of her bed. Rin smiled at her, oblivious to what Kagome was thinking about doing. Silent tears fell from Kagome's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did something bad happen to Inuyasha?"  
  
She stared at the little girl.  
  
/Sesshomaru must've told her about what's happened to me. She doesn't know he's dead./  
  
"Inuyasha's...passed on."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked down at the dagger again. The blade was sharp enough to penetrate her skin as if stabbing through butter.  
  
/I could end my pain very easily. Would I feel any pain? Could I do this while Rin's watching me?/  
  
She looked up again, and her heart almost stopped. Rin was not alone with her. Standing behind the little girl was Sango. She held Miroku's hand, and Kohaku was on the other side of her. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder. The four of them stared back at her, smiling.  
  
"My friends!" Kagome whispered. "You're all here!"  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, "you did it! You destroyed Naraku."  
  
"You all died because of it!" Kagome said. "How can there be victory in what I did?"  
  
"Why do our lives matter?" Miroku asked. "Look. It's okay now. See? Sango and I are together here."  
  
"And my brother and I can be siblings again," Sango said. "Death isn't so bad."  
  
"Why don't you come with us, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Won't you?"  
  
Kagome looked to her friends, then to Rin. Rin stared at her, wondering whom she was talking to. She didn't see the ghosts of Kagome's friends.  
  
/What should I do?/  
  
She saw two figures moving towards her from her other side. Inuyasha and Kilala came to her. Inuyasha came to Kagome and put his arms around her.  
  
/His embrace feels so cold./  
  
He noticed the dagger in her hand and looked at her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked her.  
  
Her friends gave her one last look then faded away as fast as they came.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome called. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Please wait!"  
  
She gripped the hilt of the dagger tighter.  
  
/I will go with them. They won't leave me alone again! I will die, but I don't want to die alone.../  
  
She looked at the little girl standing beside her bed.  
  
"Come here, Rin. I want to show you something..."  
  
Sesshomaru: You're going to end it right there?  
  
Reaka: Yup.  
  
Sesshomaru: You little bitch.  
  
Naraku: All right. I'm here, now where are the cookies I was promised?  
  
Reaka: Oh Naraku! You're just in time!  
  
Naraku: Time for what, exactly?  
  
Reaka: PISSED OFF FANS ATTACK!!!!  
  
(Pissed off fans attack Naraku and kick him around. Naraku screams until he falls unconscious)  
  
Sesshomaru: Done?  
  
Reaka: Yeah. Wanna do closing statements?  
  
Sesshomaru: Sure. It was short, but I think you get the idea of what might happen. Read and review, please, so I can keep my job here. It all depends on you! Please? I don't want to be her love slave that desperately! Help!  
  
Reaka: I will kill you... 


	12. Wherever you go

Disclaimer: I own no one. It's not mine.  
  
Reaka: Hi everyone! We're coming close to the end of the story. You know the drill on which character has what for thoughts. Will Sesshomaru get to Kagome's room on time, or will Kagome have succeeded in killing Rin and herself? Find out in this next chapter of Too Late!  
  
Inuyasha: Aren't you the dramatic one?  
  
Reaka: AHHH! Holy shit! More dead people coming to kill me!  
  
Inuyasha: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Reaka: What would that be?  
  
Inuyasha: Thanking your faithful reviewers, even though you killed us?  
  
Reaka: I didn't kill you! Naraku did! But thanks for reminding me about the reviewers.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever. Psycho killing machine!  
  
Reaka: I heard that! Anyway, thank you reviewers! Your reviews have been a blessing to me! Even though Naraku is going crazy and killing everyone, but Kagome killed him. The reviews were overwhelming and very emotional. Now, enough thanking you, and let's get on with the next chapter of Too Late!  
  
Chapter 11 – Wherever you go  
  
Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could to Kagome's room. That was Rin's voice. Fear gripped him as he ran.  
  
[She's really going to kill herself, but Rin was screaming! What if she tries to kill Rin as well?]  
  
He made it to her door and brought it down with just one kick. What he saw put even more fear inside of him. Kagome had one arm around Rin, and the dagger was in her other hand. Rin had tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Rin. It won't be painless. It'll be very quick."  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Kagome didn't see nor hear him. Instead, she raised the dagger even more, and then brought it down.  
  
At that moment, Sesshomaru ran and slapped the weapon out of her hand. It cut his face as it flew behind him. Rin took this opportunity to break free from Kagome and run behind the demon. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, confused.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kagome?!"  
  
"What did it look like? I was going to Inuyasha! I was joining my friends! I was going to be with them forever, but I didn't want to go alone! No! I was going to bring another friend! We would go together!"  
  
Kagome started to laugh hysterically. Rin backed away from Sesshomaru even more. The demon raised his hand and slapped Kagome to get rid of her hysteria. She blinked, shocked at what just happened.  
  
"What have done? What did I try to do? Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. But, I just don't know what to do..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
The girl started to cry, and she put her arms around him to give him some kind of comfort. He looked down at her then hugged her back.  
  
"Listen to me. Inuyasha visited me earlier. He told me to give you this message. He will always be with you wherever you go."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her sad eyes growing wide.  
  
"I'm not sure what exactly that means, but I do know that Inuyasha would've wanted you to live. He wouldn't have wanted you to die and especially not take an innocent life with you for your own purposes."  
  
"Wherever I go..."  
  
"Do you understand? But if you do want to kill yourself again, be my guest. But don't try taking Rin with you again."  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed in that embrace for a while longer in silence. Her soft crying could still be heard. When she finally let go, she looked up to see Sesshomaru's tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha stood behind them. Kagome looked at him. He smiled at her then went to her side.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Sesshomaru had left.  
  
"Kagome. Did my brother give you my message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I heard you."  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"When you said you loved me. I heard you, just seconds before I died. Your voice was the last thing I heard."  
  
"What will happen to me now?"  
  
"That's your choice. But whatever you decide, know that I will always be with you. Wherever you decide to go."  
  
Reaka: Hey look! Nobody died! You were expecting someone to die, weren't you?  
  
The fans: Yes.  
  
Rebel fans: No.  
  
Reaka: Well, no one did. So now, you get to review and tell me how I did. The next chapter will be the last chapter, so...you'll just have to wait for it.  
  
Inuyasha: So you can go a chapter without killing someone.  
  
Reaka: Naraku was doing the killings! Be mean to him! And went several chapters without killing, thank you very much! So shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. I'll give you that.  
  
Reaka: Good! Please give me reviews! And I promise I'll have the last chapter up soon! Till then...good-bye! 


	13. Decision

Disclaimer: Yeah. I know. Inuyasha's not mine. Don't rub it in, you bastards! So I don't own my Sesshomaru, so shut up!  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you done now?  
  
Reaka: Yes. I am.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll still go out with you anyway.  
  
Reaka: You will?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, I will. Just tell me when and where.  
  
Reaka: Wherever whenever you like. Hehehehehe!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good.  
  
Reaka: Now that I've got a date, I'll tell you guys the other stuff you know. This is the final chapter of Too Late! (softly crying to self). I can't believe it! I've come so far only to end it so soon! It's such a shame. Oh well. You know the thought drill. So here it is!  
  
Sesshomaru: Since she forgot, I'll thank the reviewers. Thank you for your kind reviews! She really enjoyed them. And she's happy. Now we can start and end the chapter and the story, Too Late.  
  
Chapter 12 – Decision  
  
Throughout the night, Kagome sat at her bed, gazing at the sky.  
  
/It's the night of the new moon. You would've been fully human tonight./  
  
The stars twinkled in the night. Kagome looked at them more closely and realized they seemed to form Inuyasha. It was a night she would never forget. She lay back in her bed and gazed at the stars until she fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru had trouble sleeping as well. He sat in his room thinking about nothing but his dead brother. The memories were flooding back to him.  
  
[To think all of those times I'd been so cruel to him just because he was half demon. All those times I'd tried to kill him. What if he'd lived and I did kill him? Would I've felt as I do now? Would I have felt remorse if I killed him with my own hands?]  
  
Rin lay asleep on the floor a little way from him. She was afraid to sleep in her own room after what she'd been through, and Sesshomaru let her stay for the night. He looked at her sleeping form.  
  
[Why is it that I could feel some kind of kindness for this little, human girl, but I could never feel the same kind of warmth for my half-demon brother?]  
  
He laid back, lost in his own thoughts. When he looked up, he saw the stars and how they took the shape of his younger brother. Holding back tears, he stared back in amazement.  
  
[It's as if he's being honored somehow.]  
  
He turned over to his side and fell asleep.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
He woke up before the little girl. Quietly, he left the room and went to Kagome's room. He was curious on whether or not the girl was awake. She was still sleeping when the demon walked in. He gently shook her awake.  
  
"Sesshomaru? What is it?"  
  
"Did you see the stars last night?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
/You want to ask more. What are you so hesitant about?/  
  
"Sesshomaru, you remember how I told you about the well that takes me from here to my home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you take me there?"  
  
"But you're not fully healed yet. It wouldn't be wise to take you now."  
  
"Please. I can't stand being here without Inuyasha."  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Three days. We'll leave then."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because, like I said, you're not fully healed."  
  
He left her without another word. Once he left, Kagome pulled out the now fully formed jewel from her pocket.  
  
/This jewel will not bring any more evil into the earth. I'll take it with me when I go home. It's the best way./  
  
Three days had passed, and Sesshomaru woke Kagome early in the morning. She seemed to look better than she did when he had found her.  
  
"Can you walk on your own?"  
  
"I haven't even tried."  
  
"Well, we shall see."  
  
Kagome got out of her bed. Once she did, she fell on the ground. She pulled herself to a sitting position and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to take Ah-Un."  
  
He took her arm and helped her up. She held on to it as the two of them walked to the two-headed dragon. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and put her on the dragon then got on himself.  
  
"Hold on to me, and you won't fall off."  
  
Kagome did as she was told, and the dragon was soon off. The ride was silent. Sesshomaru seemed to know where the well was, so Kagome didn't have to give him any directions.  
  
/This'll be my last time going through the well. Inuyasha, you said you'd follow me wherever I went. So, I hope you don't go back on your word./  
  
Kagome remembered Inuyasha showing up last night. She remembered those last words he said to her and smiled.  
  
"I'll always be with you. Wherever you decide to go."  
  
She felt a small tear escape her eye and wiped it away. She looked up at Sesshomaru, but he wasn't holding her. She soon found herself in the arms of Inuyasha.  
  
Reaka: There you have it. It's finished. I wonder if I made anybody cry?  
  
Inuyasha: (crying). Wow! Here I was, thinking you were going to kill more! You ended it like that?  
  
Reaka: I actually was debating over whether or not to kill Kagome. You see the result to that.  
  
Naraku: Reaka, since you're no longer writing chapters for this, now's my time to kill you!  
  
Rin: No it isn't!  
  
Reese: Not while we're around!  
  
Rin: You killed both our pretties!  
  
Reese: So now, we'll kill you!  
  
(Rin and Reese poke him with stick until Naraku dies...again.)  
  
Pissed off fans: There's Reaka! She's the one that killed everybody!  
  
Reaka: No I didn't! It was all Naraku! All him! But...Rin and Reese poked him with a stick. Now he's dead...again.  
  
Pissed off Fans: That's not gonna stop us from killing you! ATTACK!!!  
  
Reaka: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! RIN! REESE! HELP! THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!  
  
Rin: Ehhh! I don't wanna!  
  
Reese: We're too lazy!  
  
Inuyasha: (laughs so hard he pees himself).  
  
Sesshomaru: (observing but not saving Reaka). Review for her, will you? And please rate the story. Tell her how she did. Did it turn out to be a really good story, despite the killing and the blood, or did it turn out to royally suck. Please review and let her know. Until the next Inuyasha story pops into her mind. I'll see you later! 


End file.
